<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'll be there when your reality drowns by geralt_of_rivia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114230">i'll be there when your reality drowns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/geralt_of_rivia/pseuds/geralt_of_rivia'>geralt_of_rivia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>this could be perfection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Erections, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Geralt wants what is happening, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Still a Witcher, Getting Together, I want to preface this is NOT dubious consent, Jaskier doesn't need magic to seduce him, M/M, Personal Spin on Sirens, Seduction, Siren Jaskier | Dandelion, Sirens, Unresolved Romantic Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/geralt_of_rivia/pseuds/geralt_of_rivia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“And again, I’ll inform you I’m not killing them,” Jaskier murmured. “Fucking them, yes. But killing them? Very rarely. I could show you, if you’d let me.” </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Much to Geralt’s surprise, he was considering it. High cheekbones, delicate lips, and the ever growing scent of lust was… admittedly tempting. He needed the facade to fall, needed to feel like he still had a grip on the situation without having to kill-</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Show me what you really look like- none of what you use to lure humans in,” he hissed. “It doesn’t work on me.” </i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Once more, sharp teeth and bright eyes inched closer, “Of course, I can show you…” </i></p><p> </p><p>or</p><p>Geralt's contract is to kill an unknown creature luring fishermen to their deaths. It just... isn't anything he could have ever expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>this could be perfection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>673</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'll be there when your reality drowns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AIGHT so I've read some hella good Siren!Jaskier fics, and I've decided to start a... series of sorts, solely because Jaskier would literally be the best siren. This particular fic is heavily based off of <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YnPOcDBfGOg">this song</a>. But tbh if I'm the only one out here craving more of this interaction, I'm unsure if I'll be able to continue so pls give this a read and tell me if it's okay? :(</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt <em> loathed </em> monsters that dwelled in water. He was a strong swimmer, mutated to require far less oxygen than a human, and yet even with Witcher potions, he could never quite get the upper hand if it came down to a monster with fins or a tail. Water soaked straight through his pants and spilled over his boots as he trudged through Crookback Bog, quite nearly on the edge of the Pontar bay. Roach was far too finicky in even shallow water to accompany him, nor would he risk his favorite travel companion to any creature that lurked beneath the murky surface. The water was dark and cold, the sun nearly filtered out by the thick trees surrounding the water. </p><p> </p><p>A creature, so said people in a nearby village, was luring travelers and fishermen to a watery grave. It wasn’t a drowner or kelpie, Geralt had narrowed down as much. A naiad, he had briefly considered, until he was told that the creature in question didn’t lure fishermen in with its appearance, but rather its <em> voice.  </em></p><p> </p><p>No, it wasn’t anything Geralt had dealt with in all of his years, <em> many </em> years mind you, of slaying monsters. </p><p> </p><p>“Siren,” they had said.</p><p> </p><p>To which Geralt has retorted a gruff, “Doesn’t exist.” </p><p> </p><p>He set off shortly after, fishing net slung over his shoulder and his swords sheathed on his back. And yet, he was finding no trail of familiar creatures in the bog, sensed no sort of being even as the air and the water soaking through to skin grew saltier. Truthfully, he wasn’t sensing much of <em> anything </em>; the wolf medallion around his neck was cold and still, and the thought that he could have been led astray was vaguely crossing his mind. </p><p> </p><p>That was, until:</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone catch fish by sloshing around through water like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt had his silver sword unsheathed in an instant, whirling to face the voice. No one should have been able to sneak up on him, he had been <em> listening </em>, would have been able to sense-</p><p> </p><p>And yet, perched upon a rock, a baby blue doublet unbuttoned to expose slim collarbones and an elegant neck, was a- man. Tousled brown hair, sun kissed skin,  and a freckled nose. The only strange thing about the man before him were the breeches rolled up to the shins as bare feet dangled into the algae infested waters. Or of course the fact that they were quite far from the village, and the man was alone and seemingly without fishing gear. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt would have had to walk right past the man, would have surely seen him sitting out in the open as he was, but nothing about the stranger emitted hostility. </p><p> </p><p>The man didn’t even appear threatened by having a sword pointed in his direction. In fact, the stranger was <em> grinning </em>at him, kicking his legs ever so slightly and stirring up the silty water. </p><p> </p><p>With hesitancy, Geralt sheathed his sword, “I’m not fishing.” </p><p> </p><p>It only seemed to amuse the stranger more, and he shrugged, “Well, no. Not correctly at least.” </p><p> </p><p>Ah, so the man was a comedian.</p><p> </p><p>“This place isn’t safe for humans,” Geralt grumbled. “You should see your way back to the village.” </p><p> </p><p>With ease, the man sloshed his way off the rock and into the knee deep water, “Two swords, white hair… very muscled, stoic exterior, and limited vocabulary- you wouldn’t happen to be a witcher, would you? I could never be in danger with a witcher around.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm,” Geralt merely snorted. </p><p> </p><p>Yet, what Geralt wasn’t expecting, was for the stranger to trudge the short distance between them to stretch a hand out, lingering just near Geralt’s chest. He immediately seized the limb, perhaps with a bit more force than necessary. </p><p> </p><p>And then he could smell the <em> man, </em> or rather, <em> not </em> a man. It wasn’t the general scent of fear that radiated off humans, but rather it was lusty, heady, and the <em> creature </em> before him flashed him a large smile. So very human, if it weren’t for the sharp extra set of canine teeth. </p><p> </p><p>“Darling,” the creature crooned, voice sickeningly sweet. “Such strong hands, I’m swooning.” </p><p> </p><p>“You?” Geralt didn’t loosen his grip, but rather prepared to redraw his sword if the moment came that the creature became anything more than luresome. It wasn’t yet predatory, it was almost as if the <em> thing </em> was tempting Geralt to harm it. “ <em> You </em>are the one drowning fishermen?” </p><p> </p><p>At that, the creature frowned, “That’s what they’re saying about me? Okay, rude. I’ve only drowned perhaps… two men, and that was because they were too forceful for my liking. I know I’m a goddamn <em> delight </em>, but I have boundaries.” </p><p> </p><p>“You <em> seduced </em>them,” Geralt snarled. </p><p> </p><p>The creature hummed a lilting tune low in its throat, something that raised the hairs on the back of Geralt’s neck, “I’ve been told my voice is quite melodious, but I wouldn’t make them do anything they wouldn’t already do.” </p><p> </p><p>“Your voice won’t work on me, <em> siren </em> or not,” and yet Geralt’s eyes flickered down to where he gripped the creatures wrist. Slim fingers had curled over, delicately brushing Geralt’s own skin without him even <em> realizing.  </em></p><p> </p><p>He thrust the hand away, but didn’t draw his sword. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re simply no fun,” the creature put its hands on its slender hips. “And please, call me <em> Jaskier </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>Geralt grunted, “I’ll give you two choices, <em> Jaskier </em>. You can leave, and I’ll tell the village that I drove you away. Or, I’ll run you through with my sword and return them your true form as a trophy.” </p><p> </p><p>Still, there was no fear emitting from… Jaskier. Rather, the siren simply frowned, long lashes fluttering pitifully over blue eyes, “But I’m not doing anything <em> wrong.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Some might argue that killing humans is in fact <em> wrong,” </em>Geralt crossed his arms with a heavy sigh. </p><p> </p><p>“And again, I’ll inform you I’m not <em> killing </em>them,” Jaskier murmured. “Fucking them, yes. But killing them? Very rarely. I could show you, if you’d let me.” </p><p> </p><p>Much to Geralt’s surprise, he was <em> considering </em> it. High cheekbones, delicate lips, and the ever growing scent of <em> lust </em> was… admittedly tempting. He needed the facade to fall, needed to feel like he still had a grip on the situation without having to <em> kill- </em></p><p> </p><p>“Show me what you <em> really </em>look like- none of what you use to lure humans in,” he hissed. “It doesn’t work on me.” </p><p> </p><p>Once more, sharp teeth and bright eyes inched closer, “Of course, I can show you…”</p><p> </p><p>A slender hand slid into his own, and then he was <em> letting </em> Jaskier remove his swords, letting him remove the net on his shoulder. With a gentle grip, Jaskier led them into the saltier part of the bog, the deeper depths, and then the once human looking man was shifting. It wasn’t what Geralt was expecting- the smooth skin on Jaskier’s cheekbones roughened, taking on the color of black opal. The fingers gripping his own grew colder, thin flesh lacing out between digits and connecting the skin. Blue eyes somehow became <em> bluer </em> , and under the rolled up sleeves of Jaskier’s tunic Geralt could see deep blue <em> fins </em>pushing through scaly skin. </p><p> </p><p>And then Geralt found himself unable to touch- somehow the bog was deeper, a dark bottomless blue, and he shoved away from the siren, realizing that he was weaponless and forced to tread water. Yet the cold hands of Jaskier seized onto his elbow. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Stop,” </em>Geralt hissed. There wasn’t the prickling feeling of danger, however. </p><p> </p><p>“I won’t let you sink,” Jaskier cooed. “I may not look human anymore, but surely I’m still much prettier than the things you’ve seen, eh witcher?” </p><p> </p><p>Geralt realized then, that he wasn’t being <em> lured </em> into anything. He’d gone <em> willingly </em> , had followed a lovely looking creature into unknown waters to <em> see </em> what he really looked like. And he couldn’t even be repulsed by the siren gripping onto him, keeping him afloat. Surprisingly, behind the scales, the fins, the abnormally blue eyes - the siren wasn’t repulsive. Jaskier’s lower half still resembled human anatomy in terms of two limbs rather than a tail, but judging by Jaskier’s arms, the “legs” hidden beneath the surface would be scaled and webbed. </p><p> </p><p>“I can stay afloat without you,” Geralt snarled. </p><p> </p><p>With a haunting lilt, Jaskier purred <em> right </em> against Geralt’s throat, “ <em> There’s a bright side~ to every wrong thing if you’re looking at me through the right eyes~” </em></p><p> </p><p>He turned his face away, but it only further exposed his throat for clever lips to nip their way across his pulse point, “Your voice doesn’t <em> work </em>on me.” </p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Jaskier murmured against the stubbled skin of Geralt’s jaw. “That’s what makes this <em> fun.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>Geralt wondered if <em> he </em> smelled as aroused as he felt. It was <em> wrong, </em> but he couldn’t bring himself to <em> fight. </em> So, he turned his head, needing some form of control back, and gripped the delicately scaled jaw in order to <em> devour </em> the siren’s lips before the siren could sink his teeth into Geralt’s throat. </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier’s lips were soft, and he tasted of salt and ocean air, nothing like the murky bog, but of warm waters and rich narcissus. Webbed hands wrapped delicately around the back of Geralt’s head as the kiss deepened, and Jaskier gave a low moan that Geralt could feel in his <em> bones </em> . He moved his hand from Jaskier’s jaw, curling his arms around the siren’s waist to <em> hold </em> and feel out the slender shape hidden beneath the human-esque clothing. Webbed hands slipped from Geralt’s hair, down under the water, groping out and finding <em> just </em> how aroused Geralt truly was. Pleasure ebbed under Geralt’s skin like the tide, leaving him hard and wanting <em> more </em>-</p><p> </p><p>But then, Jaskier pulled away, leaving Geralt feeling waterlogged, feeling like his lungs would fill with brine and seafoam if he didn’t keep kissing the creature that had wrapped himself into his arms. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s take you back to the shallows,” Jaskier murmured. “Sometimes leaving men hungry for me satisfies me more than having them.” </p><p> </p><p>“No,” Geralt rumbled, a growl low in his chest. “You brought me here, now show me what it is you <em> do.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Oh, trust me, I would <em> love </em> to show you,” lips grazed his cheek, “But your <em> desire </em>is what I crave far more.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have I not proven my desire?” Geralt pressed his hips against Jaskier’s. He could only assume that sirens had similar sexual anatomy as well, judging by the hardness that met his own. </p><p> </p><p>The siren merely chuckled, but the sultry voice was replaced with a pleasant tone, “And do remember what I told you happened to men who were too forceful with what they wanted from me.” </p><p> </p><p>Reluctantly, Geralt let Jaskier pull him away from the deep blue pool, back into murky shallows and mossy bog. His legs felt weak the moment he could touch again, and it was so foreign that he stumbled back. </p><p> </p><p>“Am I- what did you <em> do </em>to me?” Geralt demanded, but it lacked hostility. </p><p> </p><p>“What <em>did </em>I do to you?” Jaskier asked simply, lips quirking up in the corners.  In the shallows Geralt could see far more of the siren. His skin beneath the opened collar of his doublet was scaled as well, smooth and iridescent despite the low light of sun filtering through hooded tree tops. His webbed fingers were pale, almost translucent looking with the faint blue coloring beneath them. Jaskier was… perhaps the most gorgeous <em> creature </em> Geralt had ever discovered. Or rather <em> had been </em>discovered by. </p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t do <em>enough</em>. This is what you do to humans?” Geralt pressed. </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier slid Geralt’s pack and swords back onto his shoulders, retrieved from where it had been abandoned on the silty bottom of the bog. Even his fishing net was draped back onto him, and Jaskier winked, “Slightly like that. I’ll admit, I never enjoyed it as much as I did this time. You seduced me just as much with your sun golden eyes and seafoam hair. Might I have your name, witcher?” </p><p> </p><p>Without hesitancy, Geralt told him, “Geralt of Rivia.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, Geralt of Rivia,” Jaskier’s webbed fingers and aqua nails traced softly across Geralt’s cheek. “I hope you dream of me.” </p><p> </p><p>And then Jaskier was slipping back out of reach, slipping somehow completely out of sight and into the deeper water. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait-” Geralt protested, but he knew for a fact that the siren was gone, taking the salty air and any blue the water once held with him. It left him reeling as he stood knee deep in the bog, completely alone, feeling as if he <em> had </em>drowned after all. “Fuck.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>YEAH so that was that. Let me know if you'd be willing to read about their paths crossing again? I have... quite a few ideas heheheheh, and of course there will be lots more seducing planned since our man Geralt was left... high and dry, if you will.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>